Sam and Dakota's story in the aftermath of Hell
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: A month after Dean goes to Hell, Dakota and Sam have to keep hunting, Dakota's goes to school and faces boys, lockers, gross school lunches, bullies and one mean, ugly poltergeist


Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural characters, just Dakota and other characters like that.

N/A: The time line may be off a bit.

Dedication: I dedicate this story and all the other ones that I have written and all the ones to come to my Father, Sam, and if it wasn't for you none of these stories would have been written. Thank you for helping me with the research, introducing me to all my favourite shows including Supernatural. To the man who stayed up with me all night discussing and watching Supernatural episodes, and who laughed and cried with me in the most memorable episodes. You are the ultimate Winchester.

"Dean" sobbed Sam as he held his older brother's body close; he heard a whimper behind him. Dakota. Sam lay his older brother down gently, he quickly slid to her. She was badly injured and the wounds could be potently life threating, Sam looked at Dean one more time. Sam picked up Dakota and held her close; he slung her slightly over his shoulder. He ran as fast as he could to the Impala, he put Dakota in the front seat, he ran back and picked up Dean and put him in the backseat, he lay Dean down. He got into the driver's seat and drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

"Yes Hello, I need help" the nurse behind the desk raised an eyebrow; she leaned over the desk to examine Dakota, but stopped. She saw the pool of Dakota's blood, that getting bigger and bigger at Sam's feet.

"I'll get the doctor right away" the woman ran from behind the desk and down a corridor. Dakota stirred in Sam's arms

"Hold in there Ko, The Doctor is coming" Sam adjusted his hold on the girl, so her face was pressed against his chest, the wound wetting his shirt instead of the floor. A few moments later hospital attendants in scrubs, pushing a gurney between them, a doctor with them appeared. Sam laid Dakota down on the gurney; he pushed Dakota's matted black hair out of her face. The attendants rushed Dakota away the doctor behind them. The nurse from a few moments ago passed Sam a clipboard and a pen.

"Just a few papers you have to fill in" Sam went over, sat on one of the hard plastic chairs and began filling in the document.

_Oregon State General Hospital, Patient Admission _

Name: _Winchester, Dakota_

Age:_14_

D.O.B: _9__th__ of February 1998_

Father:_Winchester, Dean [Deceased]_

Father's Job: _Unemployed_

Mother: _Unknown [Believed Deceased] _

Mother's Job: _Unknown_

Guardian1: _Bobby Singer, Family friend_

Contact Details: _Cell number- 0871235679_

Guardian 2: _Sam Winchester, Godfather_

Guardian's contact Details:_Cell number - 0891117349_

Cause of Injury: _Burglary gone wrong_

Home Address: _Don't have one_

Sam got up and passed the clipboard and pen back to the nurse

"Thank you…" the nurse's eye brows rose when she saw what Sam had filled in on the form

"I'm sorry Sir; this is a serious document and must be…."

"No Nurse… Garland, the information written in on this form is all true, I know it sounds a bit strange, but it actually is true" The nurse looked embarrassed

"Oh no, it's all right, we get that a lot, if I was handed in this, I would punch the guy" the nurse smiled and handed the clipboard to another nurse

"Will Dakota be alright?" the nurse's face went serious

"We don't know, the injuries are quite severe, put we think she'll be alright. She'll be in hospital for a few days though" Sam nodded and the nurse walked away, Sam sat down on the seat he had just left, seconds went to minutes, minutes went to hours. Sam fell asleep, he woke up his neck had a crick in it

"Crap" he muttered under his breath as he stretched and got up, he looked around and then it all flooded back to him. He walked quickly to the desk in front of him.

"How can I help you Sir?"

"I was wondering if Dakota Winchester is alright and if she's awake?"

A few clicks later with the receptionist false green talons

"Yes she's awake and can be visited, would you like to see her?"

"Of course" The woman stood up and began walking down a corridor, Sam following her

"She's been placed in a public ward" The nurse opened double doors to reveal a room full of teenage girls, one had just had a baby, one had an appendix operation and mostly it was broken bones. A few were eyeing Sam in a way that made him uncomfortable. The nurse stopped and the very last bed where Dakota was sitting, twiddling her thumbs, when she saw Sam her eyes lit up

"Uncle Sam!" Sam smiled and sat down in the chair next to her, the nurse smiled and walked away

"Hey Dakota how are ya feeling?"

"How'd ya think?"

"Yeah I suppose, so what after this?"

"We keep hunting"

"Really Ko, I don't think that's the best idea"

"Sam, please"

It was the first time Dakota had ever called him Sam; it was always Uncle Sam or Uncle Sammy. Even the first time the met. Sam took her hand gently

"Is it what you want?" his brown eyes bore into her blue

"Yes"

"Then ok" Dakota nodded, Sam passed her a bag that contained pj's, a tooth brush, a novel and hairbrush.

"Thanks" Sam stood up and kissed his niece on the forehead

"There's something I have to go do" Dakota nodded knowing what he meant. With that Sam left the ward, getting ready to bury his older brother and best friend.

A month later…..

Sam parked the Impala in front of the big red brick building

"You ready?" Dakota nodded, Sam hugged his niece and kissed her on the forehead, Dakota got out pulling her backpack out with her, she turned and looked it the window

"Okay, I'll pick you up at three at the gate, you have your lunch?" Dakota nodded

"Okay good luck and remember, try to make friends" Dakota nodded and began walking to the door; Sam drove away in the Impala. Dakota looked up at the big sign above the double doors

_Butteville High School, Oregon _

"Well… this is High School" she sighed as she went into the school.

She stood in front of the large class of students, the short dumpy grey haired form teacher stood next to Dakota

"Everybody this is Dakota Winchester, she is new to the town and just moved in with her parents, Dakota why don't you introduce yourself more?" Dakota shook her head

"No thank you" the teacher nodded and Dakota made her way to her seat in the middle, when she was sitting down, she didn't realize, but her wallet fell on the floor, a geeky red haired girl picked the wallet up.

Dakota sat at a table in the corner; she pulled out her lunch and began munching on her sandwich. The girl from earlier approached, her plastic red tray in hand, Dakota looked up as she walked up

"Hi" the girl said

"Hey"

"Can I sit here?" Dakota nodded and smiled reassuring the girl, the girl sat down next to Dakota

"What's your name?" Dakota asked

"Annabelle Krikpe" the two shook hands

"Dakota Winchester"

"I know you're in my homeroom and Trig"

"Oh" the girl took something from her pocket

"I'm sorry but, you dropped this in Homeroom" Annabelle handed Dakota the faded man's wallet

"I don't mean to pry, but the wallet said Dean Winchester on it, is that you're Dad?" Dakota shook her head

"My uncle" Dakota flipped open the wallet and pulled out a pile of photos that were held together with a green rubber band

"Want to see?" Annabelle nodded; Dakota removed the band and began spreading the photos out on the table. All the photos were rumpled and had dog ears, Dakota tapped a picture of four men, one was shorter than the others with short blonde brown hair and green eyes

"That's my Uncle Dean" Dakota pointed to the other man, he was tall with brown medium length hair and brown eyes

"That's my Dad, Sam" Dakota pointed to the third man, he was tall like Sam with brown eyes and a kind face

"My granddad, John, he's dead"

"I'm sorry" Dakota pointed to the last man

"That's my Uncle Bobby, he's not my real Uncle, just a close family friend" the man was a red head with a beard, he was wearing a blue baseball cap and his face looked like he had a usually sour look. The next picture was of Dakota as a baby and her Uncle Dean, Dean was leaning on a black car and was holding Dakota in his arms.

"That's my Uncle's baby"

"I thought that was you?"

"Oh!" Dakota laughed, Annabelle looked confused

"The car is my Uncle's baby; it's a Chevy Impala that is me" Annabelle had a look of realization spread across her face. The next picture was of Dakota and Sam, they were in a logger themed diner, Sam had an arm around Dakota's shoulders and Dakota was leaning in for the photo, they were both smiling. The last photo was of Dakota and Dean, they were fixing the Impala, Dakota was sitting the roof and Dean was kneeling on the ground the pair was smiling

"That was a month before Uncle Dean died" said Dakota sadly

"I'm sorry, he was young" Dakota nodded but then pulled herself together

"It's history"

"So how long are you living in this town?"

"My parents have lived here from before I was born" Dakota choked on her milkshake

"That long?!"

"Yeah, where did you live before this?"

"We didn't live anywhere, we kept moving from town to town"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, it was great" Annabelle looked impressed, Dakota took the pictures and put them back in the wallet

"Ew, who carries a dirty, old men's wallet with them?" sneered a high voice, a tall sixteen year old girl with long blonde hair and sharp grey eyes appeared. The girl was wearing a short pink denim miniskirt, high heels and a nearly non existing crop top. A bunch of her cronies laughed really high pitched. Dakota stood up, Dakota had to look up at the girl, Dakota was wearing a leather bomber jacket, nirvana t-shirt, combat boots and dark green jeans.

"I do, who wants to know" said Dakota as she crossed her arms

"Who? Who? I am Danielle Garrett's and you better remember it" the girl shoved Dakota

"Oh I'm poor Dakota Winchester, who bores people with her sad crumpled family photos, you know why she travels so much? Because her Dad's a loser who can't hold a job and you're too poor to own a house, just a piece of junk that barely classifies as a car." Danielle turned and addressed the crowd

"POOR DAKOTA THE DEPRESSED BLOAT" all the people look at her sensing a fight

"Some fun facts about Dakota Winchester, her Dad, Sam, is a loser who can't hold a job and that's why they move from town to town and don't own a house and have a hunk of junk for a car and the poor bloat, her dad was such a loser her Mom ran away and she was so ugly her Mom dumped her" some people start grinning, a chant began

"DAKOTA THE DEPRESSED BLOAT, DAKOTA THE DEPRESSED BLOAT!" they began thumping the tables. Dakota held her head high,

"Watch this!" Three Jocks appeared and grabbed Dakota holding her, stopping her from moving

"Let's give her a royal welcome!" Danielle picked up a bowl of soup

"1…2…3!" Danielle dumped the bowl over Dakota's head, Dakota and Annabelle gasped. The bell for next period rang out.

At Three school let out, it was raining heavily, Annabelle and Dakota were walking to the gate, just as the blonde was passing she whispered in Dakota's ear

"Dakota the Depressed Bloaaat!" She then disappeared into a silver car

"Just ignore her, she'll get bored eventually" Annabelle reassured Dakota, the two nodded, A tall figure in a camel jacket stood at the gate, the man was getting drenched

"That guy must really love his kid" said Annabelle

"That's my Dad" The two reached Sam, who took Dakota's bag, the three walked to the Impala, Sam opened the back door, Dakota slid in, he held the door open

"You wanna a lift?" Sam asked Annabelle

"Only if it's not too much trouble!"

"Not at all!" Annabelle got into the backseat of the Impala, Sam slid into the front seat

"Everybody ready?" They nodded and Sam began driving

"Where do you live?"

"Oak wood gated community" Sam nodded

"I thought this was you're Uncles car?" Dakota nodded

"He left it to us" Annabelle nodded

"So how was school?" Sam asked without lifting his gaze from the wet road

"It was fine" replied Dakota

Annabelle frowned at her new friend, why didn't she tell her father about the bulling. Maybe she'll do it when I'm not here. A few moments they passed the gates and were cruising up The Kripke's drive, it was a big white washed house; it was a miniature white house in design with columns and all.

"See you tomorrow Dakota" Dakota waved and Sam and her drove away.

"Mother I'm home!" called Annabelle as she walked into the massive foyer, she made her way to her bedroom

Diner was in the second dining room, it was a long oak table, her mother sat at the right end where her father was sitting at the left end. Annabelle sat in the middle.

"So how was school?" Mrs Krikpe asked. The woman was in her forties and a classic housewife, blond puffy curly hair, light blue dress. The woman was the kind of germ freak that made you take your shoes off and put plastic over cushions.

"Yes Annabelle how was school?" Mr Krikpe was the classic father, he wore v- necked jumpers over suit shirts and camel suit trousers, he had grey hair and was balding. Annabelle remembered Dakota's father, he wasn't a classic father, and he wore flannel shirts and jeans, he had a full head of hair as well, he was young, and wore common clothes according to Mrs Kripke's standards.

"It was okay, I met this new girl and we're kind of close" Mrs Krikpe smiled a fake sweet pie smile.

"Well that's good, isn't it honey?"

"Yes it is"

"What's her name?"

"Dakota Winchester" Mrs Krikpe recoiled at the "common" name

"Winchester, what a fine surname"

"What does her Father Do?" Annabelle gulped

"He doesn't do… Yet, they just moved in"

"Oh good, the mother?" Annabelle's heart sank

"Her mother is dead"

"Oh how sad" they finished their meal in a strained silence

Sam and Dakota sat in a diner, munching on their dinner.

"So how was school?"

"Good I guess, that girl we gave a lift too, she's kinda my friend" Sam nodded it was silent for a few moments

"Do you want to invite her over tomorrow?" Dakota looked shocked for a moment

"Really?"

"Sure, I can stay tomorrow because there is nothing in the case, it's been a bit lulled for a while, and I can stay tomorrow and just act kinda normal."

"Okay"

The next day Dakota and Annabelle walked into the science lab and sat in at a table together.

"Do you wanna come over today?"

"Sure" The rest of the class filed in, Dakota began reading her book, a few moments later the teacher came in, they all stood up. Dakota froze. Sam stood in front of her, a few of the girls eyes widened when they saw the new teacher.

"Hello I'm Mr Winchester, I'll be your sub teacher for the next few months, please sit" They whole class sat down, Dakota could hear girls behind her whispering

This was going to be a long class….


End file.
